I've Got Hue, Under My Skin
by caladon
Summary: Greetings fellow GI fans. I'm still kind of new to fan fiction, so please forgive any grammatical errors or oversights. A while back I was contacted by a board member: retro mania who asked me if I could create a story that deals with Ginger suddenly becoming an African American overnight. A very intriguing idea. Well here are the results.


I've Got Hue, Under My Skin

Chapter 1:

A Blast From The Past

Today like most days on the island seemed uneventful; each castaway was going through their daily routines of community, personal responsibilities and free time activities. Little did anyone realize just how eventful this and the next day would be; especially for Ginger.

When not having to deal with her communal duties, Ginger would often like to take strolls through the jungle by herself. This alone time would give her the opportunity to reflect on various life issues such as career choices, her future, her love of acting and of course the opportunity to practice her craft by acting out scenes from her favorite movies. After all, she should keep up her acting skills for her return to Hollywood someday.

While heading back to camp after one of her daily strolls, a sudden cloud burst forced Ginger to seek temporary refuge in the first cave she could find. Fortunately, she quickly spotted one and ducked inside. Ginger knew she wouldn't have to spend much time waiting since these cloud bursts would usually pass quickly. To kill time, she decided to re-enact a favorite movie scene of hers. While turning to address her make-believe co-star, Ginger noticed something sticking out of a small crevice in the cave wall. This discovery brought an immediate halt to her scene.

As she carefully pulled the item from the crevice, it revealed itself to be a necklace; a very old and ornate necklace made of wood, metal and a medallion of some sort strung together on what appeared to be a gold and silver chain. It was beautiful in an odd sort of way. As she was about to put it on, she quickly flashed back to an earlier incident on the island where Gilligan had discovered some native relics that while beautiful, also seemed to carry a curse from a very protective Witch Doctor; who at one point had turned the ever skeptical Professor into a zombie. This recent memory caused her to think twice about removing the necklace from the cave, let alone putting it on. She then remembered that the Witch Doctor had fled the island after Gilligan had given him a taste of his own medicine. After a momentary hesitation, she decided to put the necklace around her neck while thinking out loud, "Don't be silly, what could possibly happen this time?" What could happen? Ginger would soon be finding out.

Ginger returned to camp sporting her new find and she and Mary Ann began working together to prepare the evening meal. While the castaways were all enjoying dinner, each one was impressed with Ginger's find and was complimenting her on how beautiful the necklace was. Of course each castaway's view was inspired by their varied personalities. Mary Ann saw it as a beautiful piece of jewelry that she would probably ask to borrow now and then. Mr. Howell pondered its commercial value while Mrs. Howell speculated on how to coordinate it with suitable wardrobe. Gilligan thought that it looked neat while the Skipper showed concern in case it carried a curse with it. The Professor naturally saw it as a unique artifact and was curious as to its origin and how it came to be on the island. Naturally, not one of the various observations and speculations came close to just exactly how unique and special the necklace was; but they soon would; especially Ginger.

Chapter 2:

Do Not Go Gentle In To That Good Night Or Morning

As Ginger was settling down for the night, she was admiring her new necklace. She turned over the medallion and noticed what appeared to be an inscription. It was definitely not English so she could make neither heads nor tails out of it. As was her usual habit, she decided to read herself to sleep. She picked up one of the fan magazines that Mary Ann had brought along on that fateful cruise aboard the Minnow. She found herself thumbing through the magazines worn pages and was looking at a photo layout of the promising new faces of 1964. It was at this point Ginger drifted off to sleep.

Unlike most nights, Ginger found herself tossing and turning in what seemed like an endless and restless half dream, half semi-conscious state. As morning arrived she slowly awoke and got out of bed. She headed for the mirror to comb her hair; however she would find that simple task more impossible than she could have ever imagined.

Suddenly a shriek of shock and surprise rang out that was so piercing and loud that even the birds in the trees were affected. Each and every castaway converged on the girl's hut to investigate the scream. What happened next was definitely not what anyone of the group could've expected; for instead of finding their friend Ginger, they found themselves looking into the face of someone they've never seen before.

This was definitely not the familiar fair skinned red-headed movie star they had come to know and love. What they saw was a beautiful dark skinned, dark haired black woman starring at them with a look of total shock on her face. The Professor was the first to speak saying "Who are you Miss and where did you come from?" Her response was at the same time both immediate and completely unexpected. She said "Professor, it's me Ginger." Now the looks on everyone's faces went from surprise to utter disbelief; for although it wasn't Ginger they were seeing, it was Ginger's voice they were hearing. "Ginger?" "But that's impossible, how could you be Ginger?" asked The Skipper. Still in a case of shock, and on the verge of crying, she replied "I don't know, but I do know that I may not look like me, but I'm still me." At this point they all turned to the Professor for an explanation. The Professor quickly responds "Well don't look at me; for an individual to experience this particular type of metamorphosis is totally without precedent, and defies all scientific principals and known phenomena." When the Professor sees the even more confused look on their faces, he simplifies his statement; "Beats me how it happened."

Chapter 3:

Is There A Doctor on the Island?

After thinking for a moment, Gilligan comes up with a possible explanation. "Hey Professor; do you think Dr. Balinkoff did this?" "He did it before." "Actually Gilligan, that thought briefly crossed my mind, but it I don't think so" "Those two times Dr. Balinkoff performed his experiments on us was to test out his theories and equipment on human subjects." "It just doesn't seem logical for him to test something that has already been proven; not to mention his experiment on body and mind transfer required two subjects and for the subjects needed to be in his cabinets." "Ginger never left the island." "No, I don't believe the good doctor is the culprit in this instance," replied the Professor. Ginger, who is still very upset breaks into the conversation, "Now that we know what didn't cause this, can someone please tell me what did cause it. Because I've already lost my body and if someone can't figure out how to get it back, I'm close to losing my mind too."

The Professor turns to the others and says "Folks, I think it would be better if the rest of you left and I stayed with Ginger to try to calm her down so we can start applying logic to this illogical situation."

The others agreed and slowly begin to leave; each one taking a last look at the new Ginger Grant. As he exits the door, Gilligan turns to offer Ginger some last minute encouragement. "You don't have to worry Ginger." "I don't?" Ginger replies cautiously. "Nope; just think of all the roles for black actresses that you would never get before." She responds with a glare that Gilligan correctly interprets as his queue to make a quick and quiet exit.

As soon as they're alone, the Professor tells Ginger "Okay Ginger, now let's go back to yesterday and go over everything you did prior to going to bed last night." Ginger begins to describe her day to the Professor, "It was just a normal day, I don't remember doing anything that I hadn't done many times before." "Well" replied the Professor "Do you remember eating, touching or being exposed to anything different?" Ginger thought for a moment and said "No, not a thing comes to mind." As she's responding, she begins to absent mindedly finger the necklace she had found in the wall of the cave. The Professor notices this and says "Ginger, that necklace you're wearing; May I see it please?" Ginger takes it off and hands it over saying "Sure; here you go." "Like I told everyone last night, it's just an old necklace I found sticking out of the wall in one of the caves."

The Professor carefully examines the necklace and notices the inscription on the back. "Hmm, very interesting, this necklace is not the typical native craftsmanship you'd find in this part of the world."

"It isn't?" Ginger asks. "No, Ginger not at all; this looks more ancient European than anything else; it appears to be ancient Nordic." "Nordic?" "Well than how did it end up here?" Ginger asked. The Professor continued "I've read that Norsemen were known to have sailed all over the world and landed on continents hundreds of years before most well-known explorers." Ginger became more curious, "Can you translate what it says?" "Well" began the Professor "It's been years, but I'll try." "As near as I can tell it translates to: _The last you see, is the one you'll be, but in the full moon view you return to you."_ "It appears to be some sort of ancient talisman." Ginger grew even more curious and a bit anxious. "Are you saying that this necklace is what changed me?" "Well Ginger, you know that I don't give much credence to ancient superstitions and myths." "On the other hand, since being on this island, I've seen some pretty unusual things that defy logic and science." "Back as a student at the University, I do remember reading about charms and talismans that were used to impersonate one's enemies in order to gain information. "Those using such items were called shape shifters." "You're putting me on" was Ginger response. "I wish I were Ginger, but given the circumstances and the physical evidence to support this theory, I'm beginning to believe it."

Chapter 4:

A Face in the Crowd

"Now wait just a minute Professor; if the inscription says - _The last you see, is the one you'll be,_ then I should look like Mary Ann" "She was the last person I saw before I went to bed." "But instead, I look like a beautiful black woman." "You've got a point there Ginger" the Professor said in agreement. Ginger holds a hand mirror in front of her and begins to comment "Then again, there is something familiar about this face." "Oh?" the Professor responds. "Can you put a name to the face?" Ginger looks and looks and thinks and thinks and makes a facial expression indicating that the answer is on the tip of her tongue. Finally she tells the Professor "I'm sorry Professor, I just can't come up with a name."

The Professor begins to further question Ginger about what she did prior to going to bed. "Now you say that Mary Ann was the last person you saw before going to bed?" "That's right," Ginger confirms "Then I read myself to sleep." This catches the Professor's attention. "Wait a minute, you read yourself to sleep?" "Well sure," answered Ginger, "I usually do that when I don't feel like sleeping right away." "What were you reading?" questioned the Professor. "It was just one of Mary Ann's old fan magazines," was Ginger's reply. "THAT'S WHERE I SAW THAT FACE," Ginger suddenly exclaims. She continued "As I was falling asleep, I was reading about rising stars in Hollywood." Ginger looks around and picks up the magazine and begins to quickly turn the pages in order to find the article. "There she is, look Professor there she is, that's the face of the person I look like" Ginger said as she pointed to a picture in the magazine. The Professor looks at the person and sees the name. "Ellen Holly" he reads out loud.

With that piece of the puzzle solved, Ginger's anxiety seemed to fade just a bit. "Well, at least we know why I look this way; Ellen Holly's face was the last one I saw before falling asleep." "At least we're on the right track" added the Professor. He continued "Here's another bit of good news, Ginger; there's a full moon tonight, and if the inscription is correct, all you have to do to return to yourself, is to stand in the full moon's light." For the first time that day, Ginger began to smile and breathed a sigh of relief. "Professor, that's the best news I've heard all day." "Watching such a transformation take place will be most fascinating" remarked the Professor. He continued "Ginger, I'll go inform the others while you finish getting ready for the day." As the Professor was leaving the hut, Ginger tells him "Thank you so much Professor, without you here to figure out what happened, I would've never been able to hold it together." Before he exits, the Professor turns with a smile and says "You're very welcome Ginger. I'm just glad I was able to help; but remember Ginger, a cool head and applied logic will usually solve any problem; no matter how bizarre the circumstances.

Chapter 5:

Let's Not Lose Our Heads

As Ginger and the Professor were solving the mystery of how and why Ginger had transformed from a beautiful redheaded fair skinned woman into a beautiful dark haired black woman; the others; still in shock from the incident had followed the Professor's advice and left to go about their daily routines. They knew that if anyone could figure it out, it was the Professor.

What no one yet knew is that while the morning's surprising event was unfolding, a small group of 3 headhunters had arrived on the island in search of trophies. Unobserved, they'd been keeping an eye on the castaways looking for an opportunity to capture them one by one in order to perform a nighttime sacrificial ceremony.

As the 5 castaways went about their business, the headhunters moved quietly to a nearby clearing and began to build a sort of holding pen; three sides constructed of bamboo and vines, and the side of a rock face to serve as a fourth wall. Once set up, the natives began to systematically round up the unsuspecting castaways. Their first targets were the Howells. They seemed older than the rest and seemed unlikely to put up a fight. They followed the Howells into the jungle and once out sight of the hut area, they simply leapt out and led the Howells back to their camp at knifepoint.

They next targeted Mary Ann who was observed gathering various fruits in order to stock up their supply of provisions; and like the Howells she too was surprised by their sudden appearance and also led off to their camp to join her friends. Taking the Skipper and Gilligan seem to prevent their biggest challenge. The Skipper was big and strong and although Gilligan obviously did not pose any kind of physical threat, his strange way of doing things succeeded in totally confusing the natives. They eventually decided to use one against the other.

While The Skipper was fishing at the lagoon, the natives spotted Gilligan heading his way, they got Gilligan's attention by making animal noises in the bushes. When he went to investigate, one of the natives jumped from behind a tree brandishing a large knife. Gilligan was stopped in his tracks by fright and suddenly turned to leave and realized that he was surrounded by all three natives. By making threatening noises, Gilligan yelled out "SKIPPER!" and the three natives quickly left him and headed into the jungle. Gilligan immediately ran to the Skipper to tell him what had happened. "Skipper, you won't believe it, but I was just surrounded by three headhunters with large knives!" The Skipper barely glancing up from his fishing, answered "You're absolutely right Gilligan." "I am?" Gilligan replied. "Yep" continued the Skipper, "I don't believe it." "If you were surrounded by three headhunters with large knives, how could you have possibly gotten away?" "Well," Gilligan began to guess "Maybe I scared them away." "Gilligan," the Skipper answered "You're many things, but scary isn't one of them." "But Skipper," continued Gilligan "I'm telling you there were three headhunters with large knives and they're here on the island." "We need to warn the others; come to think of it, I haven't seen Mary Ann and the Howells since we left Ginger and the Professor; have you?" The Skipper begins to realize that Gilligan may have a point "Come to think of it, you're right about that." "Maybe we should search the island." He asks Gilligan to show him where he saw the headhunters. When they arrive at the spot, the Skipper notices barefoot prints in the dirt and begins to believe Gilligan even more. They follow the trail right into the headhunter's camp and when they see their friends penned up like animals, they immediately run to them and begin to open the pen. It's at this point the three headhunters come up from behind and push them both into the pen and secure the door behind them. Gilligan turns to the Skipper and says "See Skipper" began Gilligan (with an - I told you so – attitude) "I was right; I did see 3 headhunters; maybe next time you'll believe me right away." "Yes Gilligan you were right – Happy now?" the Skipper sarcastically replied. Gilligan, looking around where they're now penned up and realizing their situation says rather sheepishly "Well…not now."

Mary Ann enters into the conversation "Skipper, do you think Ginger and the Professor are safe?" "Well since the headhunters aren't going out into the jungle makes me think they don't even know they're here; and with any luck they won't" responded the Skipper. Mr. Howell then asks "Captain, what do you think the chances are of the Professor and Ginger mounting a rescue?" The Skipper replies "The Professor is smart and resourceful and Ginger is great at providing a great distraction." Mrs. Howell chimes in "Yes, that's quite true Captain, I believe the Professor will definitely come up with a plan and even though she looks different, Ginger is still beautiful and she's still Ginger." The Skipper then comments "Let's hope whatever they're going to do, they do it quick."

Chapter 6:

Good Moon Rising

As the Professor left Ginger's hut, he quickly noticed the lack of activity around camp. After a quick search he became concerned that none of his fellow castaways were to be found. While searching the lagoon, he noticed sets of footprints indicating bare feet and concluded that there were natives on the island and with his friends missing, he put together that fact that they were definitely unfriendly.

As Ginger was coming out of her hut for the first time that day, she saw the Professor quickly approaching with a look of concern on his face. "Something wrong Professor?" she asked. "Something is very wrong Ginger, nobody's around and I've found evidence down at the lagoon that natives have landed on the island." "You mean everyone's been taken prisoner?" Ginger continued. "I'm afraid so, Ginger; at least that's how it appears" answered the Professor. "So what can we do to free them?" Ginger asked. "Well," continued the Professor "the first thing we need to do is find out where they're keeping the others." "After that" he continues "I have an idea and if it works, it'll not only free our friends, but it should drive the headhunters off the island forever."

After first advising Ginger to stay out of sight, the Professor then uses the headhunter's footprints as a starting point and begins carefully and quietly searching the jungle. It takes a while, but eventually, the Professor is able to locate the headhunter's camp. He quickly heads back to tell Ginger. "Ginger, I've located the others and it looks as though the natives are waiting for night fall to perform some sort of ceremony. It doesn't look good." "Professor" Ginger began, "You said earlier that you had an idea, what is it?" "Well," the Professor explained, "It all depends on you, the light of the full moon and whether or not that necklace does what we think it'll do; and based on your transformation, I think it will." "Me?" Ginger responded with surprise. "Yes," confirmed the Professor, "If in fact being exposed to the light of the full moon will return you to you, then we can use that to our advantage; but timing is everything." "I'll explain in detail on the way to their camp, but we need to go now because the sun will be going down very shortly and time is of the essence."

Night fall is fast approaching and the natives have been honing their knives to razor sharpness. They have also prepared a tree stump as a sacrificial alter. At this point, the Professor and Ginger have positioned themselves just out of sight at the edge of the clearing leading into the headhunter's camp. The Professor has costumed himself in a makeshift robe and painted his face to look menacing. "Ok Ginger, are you sure you're up to this?" quietly asked the Professor. "Absolutely Professor, our friends lives are at stake; are _you_ sure I can pull it off?" Ginger replied. "Without question Ginger; this requires, timing, the necklace working and acting skills: you're an excellent actress; just say the lines I've given you as convincingly as you can and you'll be great." "Just stay out of the direct moon light until I queue you," the Professor said with a reassuring voice.

Before the headhunters can select their first sacrifice, the Professor steps forward into their view. As they begin to approach, he quickly holds up his hand and says in an authoritative voice, "Do not come any further, by coming to this sacred ground, you have angered the red-headed fire god and now must face her wrath." At this point, the Professor notices the full moon and motions for Ginger to stand up. As she stands, the ranking headhunter speaks "That female is no fire god, you lie." "No lie" responds the Professor, "Unless you leave this island and never return, I, with a wave of my hand, will summon the fire god who will transform this female's human form to exact her vengeance; NOW GO."

As the natives begin moving in to seize both the Professor and Ginger, Ginger stands up and timing it just right, steps into the light of the full moon just as the Professor waves his hand and instantly changes back to her old self. The natives now see the real red-headed Ginger who begins to go into her act. She begins to convulse and wave her hands wildly about and speak in a fierce and threatening voice "THOSE WHO HAVE DESICRATED MY LAND MUST BE PUNISHED FOR THEIR CRIMES; LEAVE NOW OR PREPARE TO BE DOOMED TO DESTRUCTION AT MY HAND." As the headhunters (now frozen with shock and fear at Ginger's transformation) are focusing on her, the Professor secretly lights a small fuse leading to a small pile of the flash powder previously found in the crate of magician's props. Once the flash powder ignites, all 3 of the natives drop their weapons and run screaming for their canoe; leaving the island forever.

After being freed, the castaways are told by the Professor what he and Ginger discovered about the necklace and the trick with the flash powder. At this point Ginger, who is grateful to be herself again, quickly takes off the necklace and tosses it away saying that she never wants to see it again. The Professor responds by saying that they should probably keep it, it's an amazing scientific discovery and it needs to be studied. Ginger responds with "Professor you can do anything you want with it, just keep it away from me." Gilligan picks it up and is asked by the Professor to put it in the Supply for safe keeping.

At this point all the castaways head back to camp.

Epilogue:

The next morning, Skipper wakes up and as he rises from his hammock begins prompting Gilligan to wake up too. As Gilligan slowly gets out of his hammock the Skipper turns to talk to him. The Skipper now has a shocked look on his face and asks Gilligan if he had actually put the necklace in the supply hut. Gilligan says that he was going to, but decided since it was so late he'd do it today and decided to wear it so he wouldn't lose it. The Skipper then asks Gilligan if by any chance he had been reading his science fiction comic before he fell asleep. Gilligan (who now looks like a man from mars) says "Yeah, how did you know?" The Skipper just shakes his head and says "Call it a hunch," "By the way, you might want to keep a low profile until the next full moon."


End file.
